Naruto's Kit 2 Sidestory: Crossover
by brown phantom
Summary: A fun crossover between myself, Rasenganfin, and NeoKenshin, where characters from all our stories end up meeting each other thanks to a jutsu gone wrong..
1. Chapter 1

_A few months ago, writer Rasenganfin approached me with the idea of a crossover between characters from his story Hinata's Guardian and this story. Since I enjoy his story and could see how such a crossover could work, I accepted and have been working on it with him. He does this with writer NeoKenshin too on a regular basis so I knew what to expect._

_This is sort of a sidestory or omake told just for fun, borrowing characters created and used by Rasenganfin and NeoKenshin. It will not hurt the story if you choose not to read it, which is why I'm posting this separately from the official storyline. This originally was posted in the official storyline, but in retrospect I think it works better as a separate fic. If you read this, it will make a lot more sense if you read Rasenganfin's story first. This crossover will also be posted on his story too as part of his normal storyline, and takes place between chapters 21 and 22 of Naruto's Kit 2._

"Hey guys, I wanna go tell Auntie 'Kane how good I just did at school. Wanna go with me?" Hima asked her friends.

"We can't. All our parents are busy." Haru told her.

"So let's just go without them. We're only going to be gone for a little while. No problem there." Hima told him.

"But how would we get to her world without them?" Mika asked.

"I know how to get there. I just never had to go on my own before. It'll be fine, don't worry." Hima said.

"You sure?" Mika asked.

Hima put her hands on her hips. "Have I ever gotten you guys in trouble before?"

Haru and Mika looked at each other "Yes." The two said together bluntly.

"Well this time I won't." Hima replied. Before her friends could object she performed the jutsu and the portal to another world appeared.

After Himawari and her friends stepped through the portal they notice something is different.

"Hey, we're at your house Haru." Hima pointed out when the kids stepped out of the interdimensional portal.

"You mean this world's version of my house." The young Uchiha told her.

Mika quickly noticed something odd. "Hey, Hima, why is there a picture of your parents here?"

All of the kids went over to a framed photo on the wall. Displayed were the smiling images of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, along with a girl with red hair a few years older than all of them but still a child, and a young boy held in Hinata's arms that had her hair color but Naruto's eyes and hair style.

"I don't know. Maybe friends of their's live here. I'm more curious about the two kids with them. I've never seen anyone like that before on my visits."

Mika looked around the walls, seeing no pictures of anyone else. "Maybe this is their house."

Hima shook her head. "It can't be. The versions of my parents that live in this world live in a different house. We arrived in this world's version of Haru's house so it can't be theirs."

"Then who lives here?" Haru asked. 'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

* * *

A young red-haired girl of twelve walked towards her house in a good mood. "Ah, this is gonna be good. Otou-san and Okaa-san are at work, my team's given the day off, Sorata-chan hasn't located me and begged to be taught jutsu, and Rai-chan's being watched over by Baa-chan. And best of all I had a chance to get some breakfast at Ichiraku's without Okaa-san knowing. Time for some quality 'me' time. I _so_ need this." She opened the door to her house. "First thing I'm gonna do is-"

She cut herself off the instant she realized she wasn't alone, in her own house. In the front room, were four kids all roughly half her own age. If that wasn't bad enough, the scent of a fox was noticeable to her too. "Who are you and how did you get in my house?" She asked, hoping they weren't a threat but her ninja training insisted she at least be wary. Not to mention her own instincts made her feel hostile at the knowledge of her territory being invaded.

"Your house?" Haru asked. He looked back at the family photo on the wall and saw she was the girl in it. "You live here?"

The redhead immediately sensed something about him she didn't like, but couldn't put her finger on it. "Yeah, I live here. My family has lived here for four years. Now please leave."

"Who are you?" Hima asked the redhead. She could smell a lot of fox scent coming off this older girl. For some reason, it reminded her of her Grandmother Keisei and Auntie Akane.

"My name's Akane Uzumaki and if you don't get out of here now you'll have to deal with my father the Rokudaime Hokage." The now-named Akane claimed, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to risk anyone hearing she physically forced children out of her house. The publicity wouldn't be good.

Hima looked like she had seen a monster at hearing this older girl's name. "You can't be Akane Uzumaki!"

"And how would you know?" Akane asked thinking she knew her true identity.

"Because my aunt isn't a kid." Hima declared.

"Maybe she took that youth potion you said that Keisei-san took last Christmas." Shin commented.

"Is that what happened? Did Arashi do something stupid like make you a kid again?" Hima asked. "Did he make himself a kid too so you two could still have fun?"

"No, I'd bet if Arashi made himself a kid by accident he would have tried to get Akane to treat him like her child rather than make her a child." Haru suggested.

Akane just leaned in closer to the blonde child. "Little girl, I don't know who you think I am, but I am 12 years old and I've never even heard of a guy named Arashi."

"But... the Akane Uzumaki I know is an adult and married to a man named Arashi."

"Married?" Akane repeated, straightening up. "I'm not married. I haven't even kissed a boy yet." 'Not intentionally, at least.'

"Wait, wait a moment." Mika said, then stepped close to Akane. "You said your name was Akane Uzumaki, right?"

"Ye-es." Akane said, stretching the word out due to annoyance.

"So you're related to a Mr. Naruto Uzumaki?" Mika asked, hoping to find out who this preteen girl was.

Akane blinked. "Of course. He's my father."

"FATHER?" Hima practically screamed. "He can't be your daddy!"

"And why not?"

"Because he's MY DADDY! That's just too confusing!" Hima explained, her volume still loud but not as loud as she could be.

Mika pointed at the family portrait. "So those two are your parents?"

"No, they're my pets. Of course they're my parents! _Everyone_ in Konoha knows that." Akane answered, first sarcastically then seriously.

"Not _our_ Konoha." Shin stated.

Akane looked confused at hearing that. "Would somebody here please tell me what's going on and why you're in my house?"

"Hima, I think we may be in the wrong world." Mika told her friend.

"But we can't be. I did the jutsu right." Himawari said confident in her abilities.

"Something may have gone wrong, it's happened before. Otherwise we never would have met your Aunt Kasumi." Haru said.

Hima still wasn't convinced. "But what?"

* * *

Meanwhile back at Himawari's house.

"Well girls, here we are." Keisei said as came out of the portal with the twins in hand and Riyu and Nabiki following her. "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah a little. It's gonna feel kinda weird here. I just hope Ten-chan and kaa-san are ok." Riyu tried to sound happy but Keisei knew it wasn't that easy. "But I guess since I'm the oldest, I gotta be the strong one."

"Aunt Keisei, are you sure everything is going to be ok?" Nabiki hoped things would be after the experience she just went through. "I mean will Papa be ok?"

"Nabiki-chan, your Papa will be ok. He has all his brothers and sisters with him, so things will be well. The others are going to do everything they can to make things right." Keisei reassured the turtle girl. "But don't worry, you're still with family."

"I guess so." Nabiki was still a little depressed but tried to cheer up.

"Plus I'm gonna need your help. Someone's gotta help look after the twins." Keisei smiled.

"Also don't worry about your training. Ten-chan gave me everything she was teaching you Riyu-chan and she wanted you to work with my Tenten to keep practicing. Unfortunately she was an orphan in this world so her family doesn't own the armory, but she married Neji so she still has access to many weapons. As for you Nabiki-chan, I have all the scrolls with your training regimen as well. Tsunade-sama here should be able to continue your chakra control and focusing exercises, and Kimiko-chan can help you with your water jutsu training. Good thing you're here because ever since she made Naruto the Hokage she's either been at the Hospital or drinking herself stupid, luckily never both at the same time. As for your training from Makoto-chan, I can do my best to help you with that. Does that sound ok?"

"That's fine. If it's ok, can I extend my training to 5 hours a week? I think I can get a lot more done if that's ok." Nabiki asked.

"I don't see a problem with it. Also, I know this is a little sudden, but how would you two like to join up at our academy? I know that based on all the private training you've had, you're both at genin level shinobi, but it's a chance for you to be around kids your own age." Asked Keisei.

"Plus it might help the other kids work harder at their own training too."

Riyu and Nabiki looked at each other for a second and figured why not. "Well, guess that'll work." Nabiki replied. "Plus it'll be nice to have Hima-chan as a practice sparring partner."

Keisei thought about that and still remembered what happened when the last two sparred. Even with Himawari's Hyperbolic Time Chamber training, she's only at a level of a freshly graduated Genin and Nabiki still outclasses her. "You know, you're right. She's been training pretty hard, but I still think she has a long way to go to reach your level. Well come on, let's get you moved in." Things would have gone smoother had it not been for one baby Kushina waking up…and pretty hungry at that! "Oh boy, Akane was right…she's a feisty one!"

"Let me have her Aunt Keisei. Aunt Akane said she calms down around me for some reason." Riyu took one of the bottles out of the diaper bag and took Kushina from Keisei. Once the baby kitsune started feeding, she calmed down in no time. "There ya go Kushi-chan, that better?"

"8 years old and you're a natural at that Riyu-chan." Keisei chuckled as the group headed to the house. "Now let's get home. Oh yeah I just realized something. We're gonna have to figure out how to distinguish between Hina-chan's Minato and Akane-chan's Minato."

"Just call him Kitsune Minato. Isn't that what our Naruto does when he's with yours?" Nabiki asked.

"You know, you're right. I think you two are gonna be a very good influence on the kids." Keisei was honestly surprised at just how smart Nabiki and Riyu were.

The group made their way back to the house where Hinata was busy making dinner. Since Himawari was still at the academy, as far as she knew, and Naruto was busy in his daily routines as Hokage, she was glad to have a little quiet time since Minato…well human Minato was asleep, Karin and the Trio were out training, and there was nothing else to disturb her. Although things were going to get a little crazy with more kids in the house.

"Hinata-chan, are you busy?" Keisei asked as she entered the house.

"Not at all, I just took a break from dinner." Hinata greeted her at the foyer. "Did you…bring guests?"

"You could say that. We do have family visiting for a long while." Keisei slipped her shoes off as did Riyu and Nabiki. "Let's just say things have gotten a lot worse at your Aunt Akane's."

"How much worse?" Hinata asked. "Also…Are those Akane's babies? I remember Nabiki-chan and Riyu-chan, but not these cuties." Hinata said as she tickled their chins getting a heartwarming smile from both of them.

"Oh these are Akane's twins alright, they are Minato and Kushina." Keisei explained as she took a seat and let K. Minato sleep. "Well I should say Kitsune Minato so we don't get confused. But have a seat, it's a long story."

"Ok, well are you girls hungry or anything?" the two shook their heads no and took a seat as well. "Well, sorry Hima-chan's not here. She's still at school."

"It's ok Hinata-san, we're fine waiting." Riyu replied.

"Yes, we're thankful that you're letting us stay with you." Nabiki added.

Hinata really felt shocked at the courtesy. "Whoa, no need to be so courteous and formal! Um if I'm right, we're all cousins, aren't we? I mean your Aunt Akane is my aunt too."

"She makes a good point girls. So no need to worry." Keisei said with a smile. Her demeanor changed as she turned to Hinata, "Now here's how things are Hinata-chan."

Keisei explained everything she was told from the other world. She could see the horror on Hinata's face as her story went on.

"It's gotten that bad?" Hinata said in distress.

"Yes. Right now the entire team is doing all they can to prepare a major counterattack against Madara. They're preparing for what could be the ultimate battle in the Bijuu Wars. Because it's gotten so dangerous, and the others felt it would be better if the kids stay here with family." Keisei explained carefully. "I promised them I would take good care of the four of them."

"Well, this is home for them as well. So no need to feel worried at all girls." Hinata said with a smile. "Just get comfortable, and relax. Oh and please don't let Naruto talk you into competitions with Hima-chan!"

"Don't worry about that Hinata-chan, Nabiki here still has a really mean punch. You finally got around to punching a hole through that wall, didn't you?" Riyu said.

"Yeah it was tough, but I can now make a fist sized hole in that concrete." Nabiki replied as she looked at her fist.

"Wait…you can punch through concrete? How thick are we talking about?" Hinata suddenly remembered that demonstration from the last time they were in the other world.

"Well if I use all of my chakra at once and focus it into one strike, I can punch a hole through a 2 ft thick block of concrete reinforced with earth chakra. But if I use it in normal combat, I can use 4 chakra enhanced strikes." Nabiki explained, changing Hinata's look to a stupefied one!

"What?" Hinata thought the turtle girl was joking but could see the seriousness on her face. "You're dead serious about this!"

"Yes. Tsunade-sama has been helping me with my control greatly and Aunt Makoto's training has helped increase my chakra capacity and stamina greatly. Aunt Akane says I'm at the equivalent level of a four tail kitsune hanyou." Nabiki replied.

"And I'm at level of a three tail pure kitsune in terms of my chakra level. Plus I'm getting way better with my weapons accuracy. Right now I have a 95 percent hit rate with kunai, senbon, and shuriken." Riyu added. "Ten-chan's training has really helped me as well. I've also started working towards my first level Blade Master certification."

'There is no WAY Naruto's training regimen could ever compare to theirs! I mean I'm proud of how we've finally started incorporating the training seals, Juuken training, and have started using the Karin and the Trio for her and she's improved greatly, but I wouldn't be surprised if these two could start doing genin missions now!' Hinata thought to herself. "Just one question, how old are you Nabiki-chan?"

"I just turned six a few months ago. But I started my regular physical training at 2 and began my enhanced training at 5. Plus I train for 3 hours a day, six days a week. Aunt Keisei is allowing me to increase that training to 5 hours a day." Nabiki replied. "I would be thankful if you would allow me to train in your dojo or training area. Do you have a pool also?"

"Pool? Oh yeah, we have one outside. Do you still do water walking training?" asked Hinata.

"No right now I'm working on my underwater breathing training. I can currently stay under water for about 45 minutes before I need to come up for air. I'm trying to work my way up to my Papa's level." Nabiki said.

"And how long can he stay under?" Hinata was seriously shocked at this kid!

"Hinata-chan, her Father is the Sanbi. Daisuke-kun can stay under water indefinely so long as he eats." Keisei answered back. That had Hinata hitting the floor!

"Oh yeah…I forgot. What else do I not know about these two?" Hinata said as she got back to her feet.

"Oh there's also the fact that Nabiki has perfected her family jutsu, strengthened her Shabonami Jutsu, and from what she told me on the way home, she knows the Suijinheki jutsu too." Keisei replied.

'Suijinheki! That's one of the Nidaime's jutsu! Ok, I am NOT going to let Naruto get his ego into this!' Hinata thought to herself. "So she can create water from the air?"

"Of course not. She has to have a water source. She's only 6 Hinata." Keisei chuckled. " Ok well enough of that. Let's get all of you moved in and comfortable. You two can share one of our guest rooms and the twins will stay in my room."

Hinata helped get the kids settled in and went back to finishing dinner. The twins just decided to do what they do best…sleep. As for Riyu and Nabiki, they took the time to head to the dojo to get in some training to help take their minds off everything that happened back home. After the girls started sparring Keisei decided to go find Himawari since it was time that school ended.

After summoning the Kitsune Trio to take her to Himawari Keisei discovered something horrible.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WENT TO ANOTHER DIMENSION?" Keisei screamed her lungs out at the trio.

"You gave us the orders to follow Himawari-sama after school in case something happens when she comes home, we just didn't get to them in time to stop them from crossing over." Kohaku explained as his brother was frozen in fear and dishonor.

"She mentioned wanting to see Akane-kouhi and she opened a portal to her dimension." Kimiko explained.

'I guess teaching Himawari the Interdimensional portal technique wasn't the best idea, but that crying face could make anyone do what she wants.' Keisei mentally reprimanded herself.

"I have a feeling about when she opened the portal. I hope I'm wrong, but just to be sure, what time did Himawari open the portal?" Keisei asked Kimiko.

"15 minutes ago."

"Crap, that means she's not at Akane's dimension." Keisei said.

"Why is that Keisei-sama?" Kohaku asked.

"Because the technique has a failsafe, if two people who can use the technique use it at the same time or create two portals to the others dimension and both portals exist at the same time, if both people stepped through the portals they would come out as a fused person, and I don't mean when Naruto and Sasuke fuse, instead of their atoms synchronizing and becoming one for half an hour…remember that horror movie Kasumi showed last time Akane's family came to visit? The Fly? The bad results of the telepods would be better than what I'm trying to explain about multiple portal use." Keisei explained.

Both Kohaku and Kimiko both had disgusted looks on their faces; Kitoichi was still frozen in fear and dishonor.

"So to prevent such a terrible thing from happening, any time two portals connecting two worlds exist simultaneously the technique sends one of the users to another dimension, the closest to what the person who created the portal wanted, in this case another dimension with a Kyuubi named Akane. Since that's what Hima most likely had in mind as her destination. The only downside is that while I have been to many other dimensions I haven't been to all of them." Keisei explained.

"Why not Keisei-sama?" Kimiko asked.

"Because there are an infinite number of dimensions including this one and Akane's. Luckily I don't have to search every dimension one by one, I can check the Dimensional Search Engine in Other World, but even that could take some time." Keisei said before tearing a portal to the Other World.

* * *

Hima looked up at the redheaded preteen who called herself Akane. "If you're really Akane Uzumaki what new Gaoranger Mecha formation did Haru come up with that we did for real?" Himawari asked suspiciously.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's a Gaoranger?" Akane replied, genuinely confused.

"You see Hima? We're in the wrong world. This Akane clearly is not your Great Aunt Akane. If this were her world K Haku would be all over me with hugs and kisses." Mika told her friend.

"What's this wrong world stuff you're talking about?" Akane asked. By now she was a bit more relaxed, seeing as these kids were clearly not a threat to her, but she still didn't like how they had invited themselves into her house and wouldn't just leave. Also, the fox scent combined with the human scent on the blonde girl confused her.

"What if we told you that we come from a different dimension?" Haru asked.

"I'd say you need to watch a little less TV kid." Akane answered.

"I'm serious. We come from a different dimension. Hima, would you please show her the portal?" Haru asked.

Hima created a small portal. Akane did not look impressed. "So you know a trick, big whoop. If you _really_ come from a different world where Otou-san is your father rather than mine, then show me something you learned from him."

Hima smiled then revealed her blonde fox ears and three tails. "How's this?"

Akane shrugged and revealed her own red fox ears and nine red fox tails. "You'll have to do better than that."

All the kids looked shocked at her. "You have nine tails? Are you the kyuubi of this world?"

Akane growled in an almost predatorial manner. "Watch what you say little girl."

"My name's Himawari Uzumaki, not 'little girl'. And how can you say your name is Akane Uzumaki and be the kyuubi but you're still not the Akane I know?" Himawari asked still incredibly confused.

Akane groaned and placed her hand on her forehead. "This is giving me a headache. I need some ramen like there's no tomorrow."

"I need something to eat too. Got any pineapple?" Hima asked, also confused and irritated to the point it hurt.

"I'll check. Okaa-san sometimes eats that but if we do it's just chunks in a can."

Shin chuckled. "From what I hear you could soak it in Ghost Peppers and Wasabi sauce, and Hima would still eat it."

Akane sighed. "Since you all insist on staying, and I've got some questions of my own, do the rest of you want anything to eat? It is lunchtime after all." 'So much for my 'me time' dammit.'

"I'd like a sandwich if that's okay." Haru said.

"Same here." Mika and Shin added.

"Anything with pineapple for me." Hima said as she made her fox features disappear.

Akane nodded and did the same. "Okay, I can do that. But since I'm being nice, tell me about this so-called other world you come from."

* * *

"Aha! I think I've got it!" Keisei exclaimed happily.

"You found her?" Kohaku asked.

"I can't 100% confirm it just yet, but my search engine detected for a brief moment the use of the portal jutsu. It was small and no one went thru, but it was definitely the same type of portal I use. There's a chance that Hima is not there, but so far it's the best lead we have."

"So let's go get her." Kimiko stated.

Keisei shook her head. "I'll go myself. I'd rather just get this done and over with."

"You certain?" Kimiko asked.

Keisei nodded. "Positive." The Trio relented and Keisei got ready to leave. "I sure hope this works." She opened a portal to the world with recent activity in it and hopped in.

* * *

The four kids and the preteen were all eating at a table. Akane prepared them each a sandwich and provided some chips and soft drinks too while she made herself a bowl of pork ramen. She had talked to them about their story while she made the food, but she still didn't think their story was serious.

"So then, Akane-san, can you tell us a little about yourself?" Haru asked.

Akane shrugged. "I don't like talking about myself with people I just met and give me strange stories about themselves. I mean, you really expect me to believe that you four come from a world where Otou-san and the Uchiha were friends and could even fuse into one body? And not only that, but the Kyuubi there was Otou-san's foster mother? And you know a second Kyuubi that just happens to have the same name as myself? Would _you_ believe this if someone told you that?"

"I guess not. But can you tell us a little about yourself still?"

Akane sighed. "Fine. My name is Akane Uzumaki, firstborn daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki and older sister to Jiraiya Uzumaki."

Hima's eyes widened. "Wait, you have a little brother named Jiraiya? My little brother is named Minato."

"He's named after Jiisan?" Akane asked. "I guess I can see why. Anyway, I was born on April 1st and have a connection to foxes as you can already tell and if that leaves this room I'll torment you all. My likes include my family, my friends, ramen, practicing new jutsu, pranking, and helping Otou-san and Okaa-san in the garden. My dislikes include the sharingan, people that judge first and ask questions later, anyone who wants to mess with my mind, and the time it takes for ramen to cook. My dream is to make my parents proud and become the Shichidaime Hokage, and create more jutsu."

* * *

Keisei made sure to arrive in a clear spot within Konoha's walls so no one would see her appear out of thin air. Such a clear spot was on top of a building on the edge of town, from which she could see the Hokage tower and monument, which showed Naruto's face as the Rokudaime here.

"Okay, the Naruto here is Hokage so that should help me out if I need it to. Let's see what else is different here." She said to herself while looking over her dimensional cataloger, a useful tool for interdimensional travelers to record where they've been and inform them of where they are and what's different compared to their original world.

After a few minutes of checking interdimensional data, the computer-like device told Keisei what she wanted to know. "Okay, this world is one where apparently the bijuu here come back to life after they die almost right away but come back as children with blank minds. According to the records, all nine bijuu here are currently twelve year old girls living in the various villages and Konoha is home to only one, the Kyuubi. What's this? Whoa, the Kyuubi here is named Akane Uzumaki? What are the odds? And she's listed as being the adopted _daughter_ of Naruto and Hinata here? Hmm... weird, usually when the Kyuubi and Naruto have a parent-child bond between them, the Kyuubi is the parent and Naruto is the child. But in this world it's the other way around. Interesting."

"But since there is a Kyuubi here named Akane, that makes this world the most likely place for Hima to come to if the portal's failsafe kicked in. Now all I have to do is look for her, and maybe see for myself what this world's Akane is like." She then stood up. "Let's see if I can either track Hima's scent, or find the Akane of this world."

* * *

Himawari was eating the pineapple like Akane eats her ramen, except this time because she was too busy watching Himawari eat the pineapple to actually eat her ramen.

"Wow kid you were right, not even Wasabi stops this girl from eating pineapple." Akane commented while watching Himawari devour the fruit.

"Told you, and the name's Shin."

"More spicy pineapple please!" Himawari asked politely.

Everyone was astonished that Himawari actually ate pineapple soaked in Wasabi before Akane got her more.

"So his name is Shin, and you're Himawari?" Akane verified before Himawari nodded. "And your names are...?" Akane asked, pointing to her remaining guests as she gave Hima her requested snack.

"I'm Mika Inuzuka." Mika introduced herself politely.

"Oh, who are your parents?" Akane asked curious since her best friend Shiba is an Inuzuka.

"Kiba and Haku Inuzuka. Everyone says I take after my mother in almost every way, but that's not true, I can still communicate with dogs like my father and I can smell lots of stuff other people can't." Mika explained proudly.

"Haku... is she a ninja that was from the Hidden Mist with a man named Zabuza?" Akane asked.

"Yes, how are they doing in this world?" Mika asked.

"Well… they aren't alive." Akane said.

"Oh…"

"If it's any consolation they went down fighting according to my father. He greatly respected them both." Akane explained.

"Thanks."

"And you are?" Akane asked the last one.

"I'm Haru, and I'm…"

"MY BOYFRIEND!" Himawari interrupted before grabbing Haru's arm and giving Haru a big kiss on the cheek.

'Aww come on she's half my age and SHE has a boyfriend before me?' Akane thought jealously.

Just as Himawari finished kissing Haru there was knock at the door. Akane answered the door to find her teammates.

"Hi Ichi-kun, hi Noburo-kun. Come on in, I've... got some some rather unusual guests." Akane said.

"Should we come back later then?" Noburo asked.

"I said you could come in didn't I?" Akane replied.

She stepped aside and the two boys came inside. The dining table could be seen from the door so both boys saw four kids eating there. The kids looked back and saw two preteen boys, one with blue hair wearing a green jacket and the other with dark brown hair who looked like he was nocturnal.

"Hi. I'm Noburo Sentaka." The blue-haired boy politely greeted.

"I'm Ichinoshikyo, just call me Ichi." The other said.

Himawari looked at Akane. "So which one of them is your boyfriend?"

All three twelve-year olds blushed, Akane the most. "That's it! No more pineapple for you little girl!"

Hima smirked. "I'd like to see you stop me."

Akane growled. "That... was the wrong thing to say." Moving quicker than the blonde girl anticipated, Akane snatched the pineapple out of her hands.

Hima was briefly amazed. "Wow you're fast. Do you know the Hiraishin?"

"Not yet but soon enough."

Noburo and Ichi were now the amazed ones. "Seriously? You're trying to learn that?"

"Of course. I know everything else Otou-san knows how to do. And he's been practicing learning the technique ever since he found the instructions left for him by Ojiisan. Why wouldn't I try to learn that one?"

"I guess... I thought you'd wait until you were closer to jounin before you'd try that one. A genin with that kind of power is a bit of a surprise." Noburo explained.

"Just how strong are you?" Shin curiously asked Akane.

The redhead grinned like a fox. "Would you like to see for yourself?"

Shin looked nervous. "There's no way I'm fighting you."

"Huh? No, I meant I could fight one of my teammates here to show you how stong I am."

"What are we? Punching bags?" Noburo asked.

"If you were punching bags I wouldn't give you the chance to fight back." Akane told him.

"I'll do it." Ichi said, surprising his teammates.

"Really? Ichi, I don't think I've ever seen you actually volunteer to spar. Plus, it is our day off." Noburo told him.

Ichi just shrugged. "So? Sensei says I need more exercise anyway."

Akane headed for the back door. "Enough talking. I've got to blow some steam anyway so hurry up." Soon enough, the others followed.

'I still want my pineapple back.' Hima thought, irritated.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hokage Office

Keisei cleverly peered in the window to Naruto's office and watched the happily married couple work, and were they ever working.

"Oh wow, I was so right to hero worship you sweetheart." Hinata said after getting her breath back from the hard kissing her husband gave her.

"We've been maried how long and you're just now realizing that?" Naruto playfully asked, earning him an equally playful slap on his chest.

"Surprise!" Keisei said as she entered the office while placing a one-way silencing seal on the room.

"Akane! What are you doing here? And why are you in the form you said the former Kyubbi took to look human?" Naruto shouted, more out of concern for his daughters safety than surprise getting caught kissing his wife.

"First off I'm not Akane, and second you're going to want to sit down for this, it's a long story." Keisei said before she started her story.

* * *

Hima and her friends were seated against the house in the backyard looking at Akane and Ichi get ready to spar. Noburo told them to begin and they did.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Akane said, performing her best jutsu and creating twenty clones of herself which all charged at Ichi with her.

'She knows Daddy's favorite move?' Hima asked herself, mildly surprised.

"You must know I expected this." Ichi said before doing three hand signs. He had to dodge a few of Akane's many punches because he wasn't quick enough to finish them before they reached him. But they didn't stop him from completing his jutsu preparation. "Lightning Style Static Punch Jutsu." Small crackles of electricity formed around both fists and he began punching the many clones, destroying them on contact.

"So he's a lightning type?" Shin asked Noburo.

"I'm not sure. I know his older sister is and he learns from her the most but I'm told they're not blood related."

Several more Akane clones were destroyed and Ichi was starting to breath heavy since the swarm of clones required him to be quite mobile to defend himself in all directions. But neither showed any signs of quitting. Ichi noticed one Akane just stood away watching. 'That must be her, or is it? No, Akane-san would not just stand and watch, gotta be a clone acting as a decoy to lure me into a trap.'

Suddenly the clones stopped attacking and stepped away, forming a perimeter around Ichi. The Akane that just stood by up until now came forward, her arms crossed behind her back. "Glad to see your stamina increased Ichi-kun. And for your jutsu, I think I see how it works. A weak amount of electricity forms around your fists to protect them and do damage to whatever you're punching, but unfortunately that doesn't extent to the rest of you. Sort of like a blunt force version of the famous chidori am I right?."

"At least I tried something new. What about you?"

All Akane's smirked deviously. "Who said I didn't?" They asked in unison.

Ichi immediately got defensive. "What are you-?" He was cut off by his legs instantly and without warning going numb and unable to support him any longer. He fell down and his arms found themselves refusing to respond too. The electricity around his hands faded away as he stared at the sky. "What did you do?"

Several Akane's chuckled. "Like it? It's my own version of my mother's style. I can't use the actual juuken since I don't have her eyes, but I _can_ mimic it. I just attacked you with numbing chakra I learned from Baa-chan, and using Okaa-san's style as a means, hit you from all directions with my clones. It just takes a while for it to take effect, even longer when you keep moving so I stopped to get you to stop too, making it work faster."

Everyone in their little audience had wide eyes at hearing that. 'She used something similar to Mom? She IS good.' Hima told herself.

Akane grabbed ahold of Ichi with her clones and lifted him up. "Don't worry, it should only last as long as it normally would your foot to wake up after it fell asleep. Had you been a real enemy, that would be all the time I need. Oh, and FYI, currently it only works on the limbs, but that will change someday. Thanks for being my first test subject Ichi-kun."

The dark-haired boy was plopped down next to his blue-haired teammate. "We're not paid enough to work with her." Noburo couldn't help but nod.

"What do you call that move?" Hima asked.

Akane shrugged. "I don't have a name for it yet. I was thinking Sedating Fist, but that just doesn't sound right." She then pointed at Noburo. "Okay, your turn."

"C'mon Akane-chan it's my day off."

"No way. You owe me Noburo-kun." The redhead stated firmly.

"What did I do?" He asked, but she just frowned instead of answered. "Wait, are you still upset about that? I apologized a hundred times already."

"It was thirteen times and they weren't consecutive." She corrected.

"So I have to be your punching bag for you to forgive me?"

"Like I said, punching bags don't fight back. You can."

Noburo sighed and stepped forward. "Fine, but you better let go of this issue once and for all when this is over, you got me?"

Mika looked at Ichi. "What's he talking about?"

"Not sure. Must be something that happened when I wasn't around."

Ichi gave his two teammates a signal and they began their spar. Akane formed two hand signs. "Repeat Shadow Clone Jutsu." Three clones formed and they along with her charged at Noburo.

"Repeat clones? Oh great!" Noburo sarcastically stated as he took off his hitai-ate and his hair quickly grew out, but not quick enough. To protect himself, he pulled out a scroll, unfurled it and unsealed his sword. He swung it, cutting Akane's three clones while the real one had to jump backwards.

"You're using your sword?" Akane asked.

"I'm allowed to fight back right? You never said how." Noburo replied.

Akane smiled and three clones appeared again beside her without handsigns. "This is gonna be good."

Hima was shocked. "How did she make clones without using her hands?"

"It's a jutsu she created. Clones reform themselves after they're destroyed. But she can only make three of them." Ichi explained, some feeling returning to his limbs now.

"Hey, is his hair longer or is it just me?" Haru asked, pointing at Noburo who was currently trying to cut down Akane's clones again.

"Hey, it is. Now it's past his shoulders." Shin added.

"It's his trick. He fights with his hair once it gets long enough." Ichi explained.

"And a sword until then?" Shin asked. Ichi nodded. "His sword looks pretty weird. Almost like a scissor blade."

"Does the job."

Noburo had to keep slashing Akane's reforming clones with his sword to keep her away from him. He would have done more, but one of them moved quick enough to snatch his scroll away from him and throw it by the house out of his reach. Without it, his options were limited until his hair grew out a bit more.

"I'll waited long enough. Ninja Art Octopus Jutsu." He said forming the ox sign before his hair grew longer quicker and formed five thick tendrils that moved around like octopus tentacles. With these he tried to ensnare all the Akane's he saw.

Two clones were captured and held so they could not move, leaving one clone and the original left. Noburo had his free hair go after them both hoping to capture them as well. 'Maybe this time I can actually beat her in a spar.' He had to stop when he saw the two of them start to work on a red rasengan. But he didn't stop for long, choosing to have his hair wrap around their feet and lift them up into the air, dangling them above him and canceling the rasengan before it was fully formed.

"Weird. Usually you do better than this Akane-chan." The hair-wielder commented. His response was all three clones dispelling and the real Akane being replaced with a log. "Oh great, where is she now?" He said as he relaxed his hair and looked all around himself. The log that had dropped to the ground suddenly was replaced by Akane who ran towards him. Noburo barely had enough time to make a shield with his hair to stop her. 'What the? She used the substitution technique to leave the area, then used it again on the same target to get back in it? Clever girl, I didn't see that one coming.'

Akane grew claws in an effort to tear apart Noburo's hair shield, but for every strand she cut more grew in its place to mend the weak spot. And if that wasn't bad enough, Noburo made his hair shield grow spikes of hair to make her back away lest she be skewered. "Not bad Noburo-kun, not bad at all. Although you do look a lot like a sea urchin right now." She paused to create a clone and started making a rasengan. "I just hope for your sake this doesn't strike a vulnerable spot." The rasengan formed and the two charged at the shield, but Noburo relaxed it leaving him vulnerable. The two Akanes had to swerve and hit a tree instead, causing a good amount of damage to the trunk but not so much it was going to fall over.

"What the hell were you thinking just dropping your defense like that?" Akane angrily shouted at the blue-haired boy when her clone vanished. "Do you have any idea what could have happened if I struck you instead of your hair like I was planning?"

Noburo just smiled and had his hair move towards her quickly and ensnare her like a mummy as she ranted. "Looks like I win this time Akane-chan. Give up?"

Akane surprised everyone by creating a red chakra cloak around herself that singed the hair wrapped around her. The now-burnt hair could no longer keep her captive and she got free. "Not even close." She told Noburo, flexing her claws.

Hima looked on in wonder. 'So she really is the kyuubi of this world, just younger and not as strong as the ones I know. So what does that make her to me?'

Noburo's free hair tried to reach for his scroll, still by the house since no one watching made a move to get it back to him. Akane rushed forward and slashed his hair tendrils, but several more followed. Akane tried to cut them all but missed one that succeeded and gave Noburo his equipment back. But rather than use it he just put it back in his pocket, confusing Akane.

Noburo stood before Akane with his sword in front of him and dared her to come at him. Akane responded by holding her right arm out and having her chakra cloak extend into an arm with a clawed hand at the end. Noburo tried to cut it, but his blade just bounced off the palm of the hand without making a scratch. The hand then grabbed ahold of Noburo and held him tight. He expected to be burned, but strangely enough, the chakra felt warm but not scolding.

"Looks like I win this time Noburo-kun. Give up?" Akane asked.

"Fine, I surrender." He said, making Akane let go and stop generating her cloak. "Did you have to go that far for a friendly spar though?"

Akane nodded as she walked closer to him. "That was friendly. If I wanted you hurt I wouldn't have re-aimed the rasengan or made sure my chakra cloak didn't burn you." She then whispered to him. "And by the way, I already forgave you for that incident. I was just trying to motivate you more."

'Girls are strange, whether they're human or demon.' The blue-haired boy told himself.

"FOUND YOU!" Screamed a woman in prison clothes who jumped into the yard without warning. And she did not look happy.

"Oh snap! It's… wait, what was her name?" Akane asked, having forgotten the name of the woman who nearly kidnapped her half-sister Kushina not too long ago, proving that she is Naruto's daughter.

"Akane-chan that's Momo Kamizuru. She posed as a nursemaid that tried to kidnap your sister Kushina!" Noboro told her.

"Yeah and I'm using you to get out of this village safely. Ninja Art: Binding Wax Shackles!" Momo cried before she spewed forth a small amount of amber-colored wax at Akane.

Akane brandished her claws and tried to hit the attack before it hit her. This proved to be a bad choice, as the wax hit her hands and feet and encased them closely before hardening. Akane lost her balance and struggled to break free but the wax wouldn't give.

Momo laughed and lifted a struggling Akane onto her shoulders. "Hey! Let her go!" Noburo screamed as he charged at the older kunoichi with his sword. She stepped to the side before he could impact her in any way and hit him in the back of the head quite hard, making him stumble to the ground.

Ichi struggled to get to his feet, but the numbing effect from his previous spar had yet to fully wear off. Hima and her friends just watched, too confused and a bit afraid to get involved in this matter.

Seeing no one else would interfere, Momo jumped over the wall around the yard and disappeared from sight, taking Akane with her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Haru! We could have stopped that mean lady!" Himawari said while scolding her boyfriend for not reacting to what just happened.

"I know Hima, but I thought she was after you. You tend to get kidnapped a lot." Haru explained.

"…That's true. But we have to save her; she'd do the same for us." Himawari said, getting a small look of disbelief from Shin. "Well I hope she would! Our daddies are alike after all so we can't be too different."

"Well, we should go save Akane, Noburo. Her attempt at using Juuken on me has worn off so I'm good to go." Ichi said before helping Noburo up.

"Maybe you two can help us save Akane, we're gonna need two more people to do this." Himawari said.

"How can you help? You're not even genin yet." Noburo asked in extreme disbelief.

"No but we've been in situations like this before. We're not powerless." Mika replied.

"What do we have to do?" Noburo asked, still not believing they knew what they were talking about but trusting them since they are willing to save Akane.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower

"So... Keisei-san, you claim you come from a different dimension and are my foster mother there, and your Granddaughter, our daughter in another dimension, came here by accident because she was looking for another Kyuubi named Akane, but came here because our daughter Akane is... similar, and you're here to find her?" Naruto asked, not completely believing Keisei's story.

"I know it sounds like something out of the Twilight Zone but it's true." Keisei told him.

"Why would you allow a 7 year old to know how to travel between worlds?" Hinata asked. "Didn't you think how dangerous that could be?"

"Of course I did, I'm not stupid! But Hima has a way of getting people to do what she wants. Look, the point is my granddaughter is in this village unsupervised and with her friends. I can only hope that by now they've learned this is not the Konoha they intended to go to. Can you help me find them or not?"

Before Naruto could answer, an Anbu wearing a weasel mask appeared outside the office window. Hinata opened it to allow him inside. "Hokage-sama, bad news! There's been an escape from the jail."

All of Naruto's attention was now on this matter. "What? How could that have happened?"

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know. I've been told only one prisoner escaped and headed into the village. Anbu are on search but we have yet to find them."

"Can you tell me who the prisoner is?"

"Most of the guards have been sedated by the escapee Hokage-sama. We've got medics working on them trying to resuscitate them ASAP. The medics did note that there were a lot of small wounds on the skin of the guards, which were highly reminiscent of bee stings."

"Bee stings?" Naruto and Hinata asked simultaneously before sharing a worried look. They both knew of only one prisoner in Konoha that could cause such damage.

"What are your orders Hokage-sama?" The Anbu asked.

"Have the Anbu keep searching for her but have them work in pairs and one medic assigned to assist them. Don't delay the search to wait for the medics, have them find the Anbu. We can't have this prisoner escape. Also, have someone find my daughter and send her here. If I'm right on who this prisoner is, she may be a likely target."

"Yes sir." The Anbu said before departing.

'Looks like Hima chose a bad time to visit a new world.' Keisei thought as she reappeared after hiding from the ANBU.

"What should we do dear?" Hinata asked, sounding worried.

Naruto sighed. "I have to remain here to give the Anbu orders and await any possible threats or ultimatums that this person may have. But you... can go search for her if you want Hinata. I know you'll be the best help possible in that."

"I'll come along. I still need to look for my granddaughter and I want to make sure she's not involved in this." Keisei added.

"No way." Naruto said. "You come here with a far-fetched story at the same time a prison break happens? And want to get involved in the search for the escapee? That screams bad news to me. What makes you think I'd do nothing about it?"

Keisei couldn't help but feel a little proud here. "You certainly do your job well Naruto to take that into consideration. But I'm not going to take up anymore of your time. You've got other things to worry about." She then shunshined out of the office.

Elsewhere in Konoha

Momo was hiding, waiting for a few Anbu to leave the area before she continued on. Momo was a kunoichi of Iwagakure and a member of the bee-using Kamizuru clan. She herself used a variation of hornets that had sedating stings, which came in handy in her career as an infiltrator and a medic nin. She was twenty-six years old with short brown hair covered by a pink bandanna, and was currently wearing a beige convict's outfit rather than her normal attire.

Akane meanwhile was struggling against the wax shackles that encased her hands and now her mouth. It was apparently harder than she originally thought. 'What is with this stuff? I should be able to break it easily and it's not even cracking. Did she somehow reinforce it? I can't even do any jutsu with my hands like this, not even a rasengan. I think if I used my chakra cloak, then maybe I could get free, but if I do that, I'm running the risk of being seen by the Anbu, and I really don't want to explain why I can use demon chakra to anyone. I better save that for if she takes me outside the village. What does she want with me though?'

Momo kept a cautious eye and ear out, not having her hornet swarm around her to prevent their buzzing sound from drawing attention to herself. 'I may not be able to bring Shion's child home but the daughter of the hokage may provide a good enough bargaining chip to keep me out of trouble. Konoha has no Yellow Flash anymore so we shouldn't be so afraid to fight them now if they get mad.'

Akane gave Momo a look of 'You're gonna regret this.'

Momo ignored it and continued to observe her surroundings, specifically the wall surrounding Konoha. 'All ninja villages had brief gaps in their security, no matter how tight they are. Even in Iwa the guards can't be aware every second. I just need to wait until the security here gets thin then I can get out. The chance will come. The chance will come.'

And the chance did come, thanks to her hornets stinging the guards. One of them returned to her and signaled it was safe to move out but she better do it fast. Without any hesitation, Momo hit the back of Akane's head to knock her out and ran to the wall. Using her chakra, she climbed it and went over and out into the surrounding forest.

In the woods

"So you two know what to do to change right?" Haru asked one final time.

"Yes." Ichi answered bluntly. "Though I still say this is weird."

"Alright then, Hima, have you found her scent?" Haru said.

"She's this way." Himawari said while pointing in Akane's direction.

"You sure?" Ichi asked.

Himawari shrugged. "It's the only fox scent in the area. That's good odds."

"So... what are we going to change into exactly?" Noburo asked Mika.

"When it happens you'll see, I still get giddy every time I get to do this." Mika said happily.

"This is gonna be FUN!" Shin said enthusiastically.

"Shin, we're saving our friend from being a prisoner in Iwagakure. This isn't a game!" Noburo scolded Shin.

"Hey, the best way to do something is to enjoy it, so shut up and be thankful I'm helping." Shin snapped back.

Away from Konoha

Akane was limp, pretending to be unconscious as to not alert the Iwa kunoichi. 'Ok, I should be far away from Konoha that no one can sense my chakra flare up. All I have to do is break free, beat this bitch up, and go home. Oh, I hope Okaa-san doesn't find out I used a swear word, or I'd be grounded from ramen for a month like last time.'

Trying to be as silent as possible, Akane channeled her chakra as if trying to create a rasengan. The problem was Akane was basically just spinning chakra around her hands without actually being able to do anything with it. 'It's strange. I get all that training to get better control, and I still can't do this the simple way. Bijuu chakra is so much more-wait!' She stopped when she saw a small crack in the wax appear. 'It's working. Just a little more.'

'Am I imagining things, or is this girl getting warmer?' Momo asked herself. Her hornets started to get agitated, and sounded a bit scared. That made her come to a stop, and one second later Akane's entire body became covered in red chakra and she got too warm for Momo's liking, making her drop the young girl. "Damn that burns. What is that, some sort of fire jutsu?"

Akane got to her feet, the wax bindings on her hands and mouth crumbling as a red aura of chakra formed around her. "No it isn't. This is my pure chakra in it's weakest state. Had I been trying to burn you, you wouldn't be standing there right now."

"What kind of chakra is that?" Momo asked.

"None of your business. Now tell me what the hell you were thinking taking me like that! Was kidnapping my sister not good enough for you? For that matter, why are you not in prison? Otou-san said you were arrested and stuck in a cell."

Momo smirked. "Isn't it obvious? I escaped."

Flashback

In the holding cells down in the basement of the Konoha Interrogation Ward sat a woman in a dull beige prisoner's outfit. Her name was Momo Kamizuru, a kunoichi from Iwa who had been captured by Konoha's forces.

'I need to get back to Iwa.' She told herself. She looked out the barred window and a hornet flew in, landing on her finger. "Is it time yet?" She asked. The hornet buzzed it's wings once. "Thank Kami-sama. I'm ready. Get the hive to work right away." The hornet then flew away and out the cell. All she had to do know was wait.

The wait was not long.

Momo used hornets, which she commonly called bees to deceive the enemy, that had numbing, sedating stings. When she was arrested she was stripped of her hive, but she did manage to make the majority of her swarm hide outside Konoha's eyes and built up enough of their collective venom to make a move. Now was that time.

The swarm of hornets entered the prison, not all at once to avoid drawing attention, and one by one stung the guards until they collapsed. Soon enough, they reached Momo's cell. Some of the hornets had grabbed a set of keys and went inside to unshackle her. It was a struggle to, but it was accomplished.

"Finally." Momo said as she flexed her now free wrists. She heard approaching footsteps, telling her the conscious guards had caught on to something going on. Thinking fast, she prepared a jutsu. "Ninja Art Wax Clone Jutsu." She spewed a large amount of wax from her mouth and it formed into two clones of herself. They both left the cell, one going left and the other right. "That should keep them busy."

Momo cautiously went out of the holding cell and coated her hands with a different type of wax, this kind being sticky and pliable. With it, she started to cling to the walls and climb up them like a bug until she reached the ceiling. From there she got to a closed vent and opened it. The fear of chakra sensing guards stopped her from just walking up the wall like ordinary ninjas would.

Momo tried to get inside, but saw it was too small for her. 'Whoever built this place didn't cut corners. They were prepared for a break out. But I can't let that stop me.' She dropped from the ceiling and spun in the air to land on her feet. 'If it's anything like a normal prison designed to contain shinobi, then the only way in or out is meant to be the front door. But there's always multiple entrys and exits for any big building like this if one looks carefully enough.'

She had to walk slowly and silently down the corridor to avoid being caught. She continued this and creating more wax clones to keep the guards busy elsewhere while her hornets stayed with her in case someone did find her. That proved quite handy as she was intercepted going up a flight of stairs.

"Halt or I'll-" The guard said before the swarm engulfed him and stung him into unconsciousness.

Momo scoffed before continuing up the stairs. "Why is it all the important jobs here go to the least qualified?"

Now the Iwa kunoichi was on the ground floor, the best place for her to get outside without the risk of triggering any seals that may have been placed around the prison. Iwa ninja were always taught that Konoha had some notorious seals at work in their village for various things thanks to the Yondaime Hokage.

One of the doors in the hallway opened. Momo quickly used a camouflage jutsu to blend in with the wall and her hornets hid within her clothes. A guard came out of the doorway and looked to be wiping his hands dry. Luckily for Momo he walked away from her and never noticed her, giving her the chance to get in the room he just exited.

'As I suspected, this is the guards lavatory, so there probably aren't any escape preventing seals here. Why would anyone try to escape thru this room after all?' She told herself, eyes scanning the room to ensure she was the only one inside, which she was. With that, she released the camouflage jutsu and opened the window. It would be a tight fit, but Momo was slender enough to get thru this opening.

Momo first had her hornets go outside and keep watch for any guards. After getting no alert from the swarm, she crawled out the window, having to squirm a bit when her waist was pinched in the process. But she got out and landed on the ground below on her feet.

End Flashback

"Konoha's security sure isn't up to the hype Iwa gives it credit for." Momo stated.

"Even so, that still doesn't explain why you had to take me." Akane reminded the Iwa kunoichi.

"You're a ninja, so you must understand that when I was after Shion's child I was just following orders. Orders I now have doubts about. I'm no longer certain whether they were valid or not. If they were, I'll be in trouble for failing my mission. If they weren't, I'll still be in trouble for going along with them. Bringing you will be my saving grace."

Akane glared, her eyes briefly flashing red. "What on earth makes you think that?"

"You're the daughter of the hokage. Tsuchikage-sama would enjoy having you as a bargaining chip to gain a sort of leverage over your village. That's an advantage no village leader could resist." Momo justified.

Akane's eyes turned red with black slits. "Big mistake you idiot. I've got connections in Iwa and the other villages. Trying to take me prisoner in them is suicide." 'My cousins in Iwa would NEVER allow me to be treated that way in their own home.'

Momo managed to keep up a tough front, but deep down she was panicking at the KI this preteen girl was radiating. "You're bluffing. No one has that much influence over other villages."

"I have family in your village, and I've met the tsuchikage. Nice woman by the way, one hell of a sparring partner. So your plan is as likely to succeed as a bird with one wing is likely to fly." Akane replied.

Momo frowned. "Liar! There's no way anything you just said is true. I will succeed here."

Akane flexed her claws. "You're going to have to trap me again."

Momo scoffed. "Hokage's daughter or not, you are still just a genin, and I am a jounin. What can you possibly do?"

"I can kill you." Akane stated, withdrawing her chakra aura as to avoid drawing attention to herself from potentially arriving Anbu. Her red eyes and claws remained though.

Without the red chakra cloak, Momo now looked unimpressed. "And I can poison you."

Hundreds of hornets came rushing and stung Akane all at once as she tried to fight them off. Before Akane could recreate her cloak, the hornets managed to get a large collective amount of poison injected into her body. Akane's chakra would usually burn away most poisons, but so far only when she has been injected with smaller doses. The amount her body is dealing with now is enough that most would still burn away, but the rest would still be in her system long enough to visibly hurt her and knock her out. Had she been older, this would not be a problem.

Akane struggled as much as she could, but her body slowed down and her legs had a hard time supporting herself. 'Dammit, their toxins are getting to me. My venom tolerance must not be enough for this dosage or type.' Thinking quickly, she called back her chakra cloak, which was weaker this time but enough to keep the hornets from stinging her more.

"Nice defense, but how long you gonna keep that up?" Momo taunted.

Akane was starting to sweat. 'I need something better to get rid of these annoying bees and her, but it doesn't look like I can fight for long. I better end it quick.' She did the snake, pig, rabbit, and dragon hand signs as quick as she could. "Wind Style: Cyclone Shield Jutsu."

A whirlwind resembling a small tornado formed around her, blowing away all the hornets and even pushing Momo back a few inches. It stopped after a bit, leaving Akane safe from the hornets and breathing hard as well. She pulled out some kunai and threw them at Momo, but the older kunoichi agilely dodged them.

'She looks like she can't go on much longer. Maybe I'll have some fun with her first.' Momo said before telling her swarm to stay back and creating three hand signs before hitting the ground. "Earth Style: Mud Wave Jutsu." A giant wave of mud formed and rushed at Akane.

'My vision's getting blurry. Not good.' Akane thought as she substituted with a large broken branch to avoid the attack. She didn't go that far; she was still within Momo's sight. She fell to the ground, trying her hardest to keep going, and soon collapsed completely.

"Hmmm, some Hokage's daughter you are. You trust nature too much." Momo said before picking up Akane's now limp body once more. Using her wax, she created another set of wax shackles to bind Akane's limbs again.

Meanwhile back with Himawari her friends and the rest of Team 3.

SNIFF!

"There she is!" Himawari said while pointing in Akane's direction.

Haru had a look of determination "Let's go!"

"Stop right there!" Noburo yelled, with anger and determination never seen in his eyes before.

"Oh crap! Wait these are just kids." Momo said initially in surprise, then in apathy.

"We're here for Akane-chan!" Noburo yelled.

"Like you could do anything to get her from me. I can take on 50 genin, you're two genin and four kids, you're nothing to me. Even without weapons I can take out six little baby ninjas." Momo taunted not knowing she was in for a world of hurt.

"We aren't six baby ninjas." Himawari snapped at Momo.

"Were Six Samurai!" Haru cried

"Ippitsu Sojo!" Said Haru, his friends, and Noburo as they wrote Kanji in the air with the ShodoPhones.

"Ikkan Kenjo!" Said Ichi while activating the Henshin feature on the SushiChanger.

A bright light shined from the six children and in their places were new heroes.

"ShinkenRed, Uchiha Haru."

"The same in Blue, Ikanami Shinnosuke."

"The same in Pink, Inuzuka Mika."

"The same in Green, Sentaka Noburo."

"The same in Yellow, Uzumaki Himawari."

"The same in Gold, Ichinoshikyo."

All the Samurai kneeled while ShinkenRed stayed standing.

"Authorized by Providence, we are the official Samurai Sentai…" ShinkenRed said.

"Shinkenger!"

"Charge!"

Momo's eyes were wide, but not out of fear or awe. Her expression, if put into words, would best convey the message 'This looks so ridiculous I'd almost swear I was on some sort of drug right now.' "What the hell is this? Some kind of stupid costume party?"

"This 'stupid costume party' is gonna kick your butt." ShinkenBlue told her.

"Ninja Art: Wax Bullet Jutsu." Momo said before spitting out several hardened pieces of wax at the six kids wearing colorful outfits. To her surprise, the kids dodged them acrobatically, like this was nothing new to them. 'Ok, the older ones I understand, but the shrimps? I guess going easy on them just because they're kids isn't going to work here.

Each Shinkenger took a swipe at Momo who used her Wax as arm guards to defend herself.

"This isn't gonna work, spin the disks!" Shouted ShinkenRed.

"Rekka Daizantou!" Shouted ShinkenRed.

"Water Arrow!" Souted ShinkenBlue.

"Heaven Fan!" Shouted ShinkenPink.

"Land Slicer!" Shouted ShinkenYellow.

"What is this? A Bamboo Spear?" ShinkenGreen asked.

"Wood Spear." Answered ShinkenYellow.

"Mine doesn't spin." ShinkenGold stated.

"It's not supposed to." Replied ShinkenRed.

"Awww."

ShinkenYellow threw her Land Slicer which honed in on Momo while cutting Akane free from being bound to Momo, ShinkenBlue fired the Water Arrow hitting Momo dead on after ShinkenPink lifted her up into the air with the wind produced by the Heaven Fan, before she fell to the ground ShinkenGold took the opportunity to use the Hundred Fillets attack before she landed. ShinkenGreen severed the Wax Shackles between Akane's hands with the Wood Spear while tossing her to the trees away from Momo at the same time, ShinkenRed set the Rekka Daizantou to Cannon mode ready to fire.

"Guys, your Origami Disks!" ShinkenRed yelled before the other Shinkengers put there Origami Disks into the Rekka Daizantou.

"Five Disk Lion Shot!" ShinkenRed shouted before firing the Disks which merged into a firery Lion that hit Momo…unfortunately it didn't work.

"Ninja Art: Hive Dome Barrier. One of my more useful techniques." Momo gloated.

"I guess I need to step up as well." ShinkenRed said before pulling out the Inromaru and inserting the Super Disk.

"Super ShinkenRed." Said the powered up Shinkenger before he inserted the Shishi Disk and spin the Super disk that became the hilt of the Shinkenmaru.

"Shin Kaen no Mai!" Super ShinkenRed said before Momo attacked.

"Earth Style: Stinger Kunai Swarm!"

Several Earth spikes that resemble Bee Stingers shot out of the earth at Super ShinkenRed but he simply swatted them away with his fire covered sword and continued his attack slashing at Momo's body. Momo fell to the ground clutching her torso; the wound didn't hit any organs but was painful enough that the victim was incapacitated. Keisei and Hinata arrived just in time to see the kids change back from being Shinkengers.

"Where is Akane?" Hinata asked.

"Over there." Noburo answered pointing to the tree branches that held the unconscious Akane.

"Himawari Kasumi Uzumaki, you have a lot of explaining to do." Keisei said in an intimidating tone.


End file.
